


Mirror of Yen

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Obsession, Self-Destruction, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Starvation, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And men would waste away in front of bewitched mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Yen

When the mirror first arrived at the castle, Cecil almost thought nothing of it. Curious about the lack of a note from the giver, but otherwise unmoved. It was a rather long mirror, the kind used for viewing the entire body, and the rim was made of tempered gold with spiraling swirls engraved in. Unsure of what to do with the unexpected gift, Cecil had it sent up to his room and propped up near a corner where it sat forgotten for several days. However, growing interest soon overwhelmed any wariness he may have had about the object and he decided to better inspect the mirror.

The reflective glass was very clean and without a single scratch and the golden rimming gleamed brightly even in the slightly shadowed corner. As far as appearance suggested, the mirror was fashioned fairly recently, or at least treated with careful hands. Gazing at his own reflection, Cecil wondered briefly about what to do with the mirror, his head turned down with thought for a moment. He looked back up and very nearly jumped.

A man donned in armor he had never before seen was standing in his reflection's place, the face mostly hidden by a helmet like that of a dragon's head. Though the man's height was near his own and he appeared to not be a threat, his wear was a complete throwback, a mystery even. No one in the history Baron, or anywhere else, had worn such a thing.

A peculiar knight if he had ever seen one.

Pushing the oddness of the situation aside, Cecil asked hesitantly, "Are you...trapped in there?"

There was a pause and then he responded, "No. I've resided here for as long as I can remember."

The man's voice was deep, almost pleasant to hear.

"Do you have a name?"

Another pause, more contemplative than the last, before the reply came. "Kain."

oOo

Before the mirror's arrival, the paladin king lead a mostly uneventful life as of late. Despite his noteworthy skills with a sword, there was rarely a need to defend his kingdom. The rest of the world both feared and respected Baron for its militaristic power and only a man wanting his death dared to start a confrontation. As the heir to the late king, who was very much like a surrogate father, he had been taught manners and the way of battle since early childhood, his upbringing ensuring him ready at any time to take command. The once kindhearted king was said to have passed away quietly in his sleep, but that did not stop townsfolk from whispering about the possibility of an assassination. Regardless of cause, Cecil had mourned the loss nonetheless.

Both the king's passing and a newfound resentment toward his dark armor brought him to Mount Ordeals soon after. Through many a trial and even more battles, he returned with glory, with light in his soul. He was blessed.

He ruled Baron with a steady hand and no queen at his side. A friend from childhood seemed the prime candidate for the queen's place, but he ultimately turned her down in the end.

Nowadays, his free time consisted of talking to the dweller of the mirror, which he now thought to be enchanted.

"I sometimes wonder if I've gone mad," Cecil said one spring afternoon, sunlight billowing through his bedside window. "I doubt anyone would believe me if I spoke of a man in a mirror."

"If that's the case, then you are no more mad than I. I've not seen any other man before now."

"Oh?" Frowning more to himself than Kain, Cecil queried, "How long have you been around like this?"

"I've no way of knowing. Time doesn't seem to pass here."

"And there's no way for you to get out?"

Kain shook his head.

"No. I don't believe I was meant to do that."

oOo

"You enjoy staring at me, don't you."

Cecil started as if snapped out of a daze. The corners of Kain's lips lifted up into a small smirk.

"Well...what if I do?" Cecil asked, his cheeks threatening to tint a light pink.

Kain laughed deeply, and a slight tremor danced up Cecil's spine, the pupils of his eyes retracting a fraction.

"It's just an observation."

oOo

Sleep had become almost difficult. In the darkness and quiet of night, Cecil found himself desiring Kain's touch, wondering at the feel of Kain's skin and the look of his face behind the helm, craving shivering passions his body knew almost nothing about. The bed suddenly felt colder than an ice block.

Thoughts bordering on perverse consumed the dark hours, and Cecil felt at his wit's end.

Raising from the sheets, he stepped in front of the mirror, Kain immediately appearing before him, who did look surprised at seeing Cecil but said nothing. Lifting his hand, Cecil placed it hesitantly on the armor hiding Kain's chest, fingers quivering.

Nothing but glass met his palm. His tears quietly met the pillow moments later.

oOo

Cecil felt weak. His body had thinned down remarkably, his last meal a memory he could not recall. No longer able to fit naturally into his armor, he wore the garb of the townsfolk, ones hardly befitting a king. For hours he sat at the foot of the mirror and stared with an enraptured gaze while Kain sat in silence, not looking Cecil in the eyes.

"You're bringing your own death this way," Kain said with a low voice as the sun was beginning to fall.

Cecil laughed, a sounded dulled by fatigue. "I suppose you're right." A smile touched his now pale white lips. "But I can't leave you alone here, now can I?"

For the first time since Cecil had laid eyes on Kain, the man seemed torn. Clenching his hands into white knuckled fists, Kain trembled minutely liked he had been touched by cold.

"I am not worth this much." Seemingly determined, his mouth formed a thin line, his body stilling and eyes finally meeting with Cecil's blues. "What of your people? They need you."

Face set almost solemnly, Cecil replied, "I need you more than they require me. I want you out here with me. To be by my side always." He breathed in slowly, voice bordering on a whisper. "I've ached for you far too long. I cannot bear it."

Kain was back to shaking. "But I am not real. What good would killing yourself do about that?"

Cecil smiled again with a certain sadness to it.

"Perhaps nothing. But I've no other choice to make."

Cecil closed his eyes and merely breathed for minutes. He was calm, waiting for what was to come. Kain's voice soon broke through, asking but one question, and Cecil reopened his eyes.

"Why?"

A long silence passed and Cecil eventually said, "I would rather pass on than go another day with you as nothing but a reflection."

That night, Cecil died of a hunger no food could have ever satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> even after slight editing - though nothing storywise - this is still an odd thing.
> 
> i still like it, though.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/themoontribe)


End file.
